


summer conversations

by doctrpepper



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctrpepper/pseuds/doctrpepper
Summary: hajime and komaeda take a walk along the beach. they don't actually make it very far.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	summer conversations

**Author's Note:**

> uum happy valentines day? i wanted to write a sappy fic based on a [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/59gKxQV1quisGI7xARWmbc?si=d_sB7L2vRl6vQHo4zLWwZg) but ended up writing my first pwp? oops anyway
> 
> title is now more of a joke. no one says anything in this.

They end up on the beach more often than not these days. It's always unplanned, the both of them simply wandering down the path, hands brushing but never touching, not speaking and not looking at each other but drifting side by side. 

The sun is already low in the sky when they arrive. Everyone else has gone home, having had their fill of social life for the day, and only away from the prying eyes of their classmates do the two of them meet up. 

Hajime raises his head to the sky, eyes fluttering closed as he lets the ocean breeze blow over him. 

Beside him, he hears Komaeda kick off his shoes, likely burying his feet in the sand. He knows, by now, that he likes that, the feeling of it, the sensation of the grains between his toes. 

Hajime glances out of the corner of his eye to watch.

Komaeda has a small smile on his face, serene and calm compared to his usual expressions these days. Hajime would almost call it relaxed, if not for the ever present tenseness of his shoulders. Something is always bothering Komaeda, something not even a walk along the shore can subside.

Hajime turns away to stare out into the water. He can somewhat see the shape of land in the distance, hazy against the setting sun. One of the islands they haven’t been able to access yet, he thinks. The ocean between shimmers, a faint orange color in the remains of the sunlight.

It’s then that he notices Komaeda has stopped walking. Hajime turns to glance over his shoulder. Komaeda is several paces behind, feet still buried in the sand. He looks for a moment like he’s going to say something, but seems to think better of it, and his face smooths back into his soft smile.

Hajime almost asks about it. He decides against it.

The sound of waves crashing in on themselves is amplified by their silence. The water line rises to Hajime’s feet, but he doesn’t pay it any mind, even as the water soaks into his shoes.

Komaeda’s shoes are dry, since he had already taken his shoes off. How lucky.

Komaeda turns his head to look out onto the water. The twilight gives his skin a reddish tint, making it look less pale and sickly than usual. Coupled with the smile, he looks almost warm. 

Hajime kicks off his ruined shoes and makes to move toward Komaeda, who turns back, now looking faintly surprised. 

Hajime holds out a hand. 

Komaeda considers it for a moment, eyes flickering between it and Hajime’s face.

Komaeda’s eyes are very green, Hajime notes. He had thought them to be grey, before, but they glitter in the sunset, shining with new color. 

Were this anyone else, Hajime might have considered them beautiful.

He finds himself thinking that anyway.

Komaeda seems to come to a decision and suddenly Hajime has another hand in his own. The grip is weak, hesitant. Hajime can feel every bone in the slim fingers, and were he so inclined, he thinks he could break the fragile thing with ease. 

He doesn’t. Instead, he gently curls his fingers to secure Komaeda’s hand with his own, and tugs gently, pulling him along so, once again, they are side by side.

Komaeda moves too easily with his pull, and suddenly he’s face to face with Hajime, their chests mere centimeters apart.

Hajime blinks in surprise, stepping backward.

Komaeda looks almost smug.

Their hands remain joined.

This time it is Komaeda who moves first, brushing past Hajime on his way down the beach. Hajime finds himself tugged along, and hurries back to walk at Komaeda’s side. 

Komaeda’s gaze stays fixed on some unknown point further ahead, his stride slow but purposeful. Hajime keeps pace easily, eyes trained on Komaeda’s profile. 

Eventually, Komaeda stops and turns to fully face Hajime once again. 

Hajime glances around. They’ve stopped in a small cove. The waterline curves to meet them, the waves small, the ocean glittering with orange light. The trees here are thicker, cutting off the cove from the gaze of anyone who might come along the path. 

This would be a perfect place to die, Hajime thinks.

Komaeda is still holding his hand. 

Neither of them say anything, both turning as one to look out onto the water. The sun is lower, barely visible above the horizon. The water is a deep red color now, the sky above growing closer to an inky purple. 

The two of them stand like that, hand in hand, watching as the sun sets completely. The view darkens, the ocean growing harder to see until the light disappears entirely, the waves only visible by the glittering reflection of the stars. 

Hajime tears his gaze away to look at Komaeda. It’s almost impossible to see him now, the whole cove shrouded in darkness without the sun. Hajime only knows he’s still there by the gentle grip of his hand.

Hajime almost jumps out of his skin when he feels a hand on his neck, but it’s only Komaeda’s free hand, gently cupping his chin. 

He leans into the touch, eyes searching for Komaeda’s face in the dark.

He sees it when it comes closer, Komaeda’s green eyes partially closed, smile still firmly in place.

Hajime is the one to close the gap between them. Their lips come together softly, uncertain, and Komaeda goes to pull away, but Hajime manages to get his free hand around his waist to pull him closer instead. Hajime releases Komaeda’s hand to tangle it in Komaeda’s hair. Absently, he notices how soft it is, despite how wild it looks. Komaeda shifts his own hands to wrap both around Hajime’s waist, pulling his head back for a quick breath.

Hajime takes the moment to observe the smug look on Komaeda’s face, his eyes shining in the starlight, before he surges back in. He lets his mouth fall open this time, and Komaeda reciprocates. 

Komaeda tastes almost sweet, Hajime notes.

Komaeda’s hands drift lower, and Hajime grunts into his mouth. He shifts his leg to try and wrap it around Komaeda’s, but only succeeds in losing his own balance, sending the two of them topping to the ground.

Hajime lands on his back with a gasp, the air briefly knocked out of him. Komaeda falls forward onto his chest, his head knocking into Hajime’s chin. 

They lie like that for a moment, both catching their breath. Komaeda pushes himself up, arms braced on either side of Hajime’s head. He considers Hajime for a moment, before lowering himself back down, and Hajime grabs his waist to pull him along. 

This time Komaeda doesn’t go right for Hajime’s mouth. Instead, he trails a row of kisses down Hajime’s chin to his neck. He grabs at Hajime’s necktie, clumsily yanking it until it comes lose, then jerks the top button of his shirt open to free more skin. 

Hajime lets out a low noise. As Komaeda descends on the junction between Hajime’s neck and shoulder, kisses turning into sharp bites, Hajime reaches down to slide his fingers under the back of Komaeda’s pants to grab at the skin there. He pulls Komaeda closer. His pants feel tight, and he lets out a gasp as Komaeda’s crotch brushes against his, just as hard. 

Komaeda hums, teeth closing around the skin of Hajime’s neck. His hips grind downward, pushing his erection against the inner part of Hajime’s thigh. 

Hajime slides his hands out of the back of Komaeda’s pants and moves them to the front, fumbling with the zipper. At one point his fingers get tangled in that chain Komaeda always seems to be wearing and he almost grumbles in annoyance, but Komaeda cuts him off with a deep, open mouth kiss. Komaeda is much more sure of himself than before, devouring Hajime’s mouth hungrily as Hajime wrestles his pants open. 

Hajime slides his hand down the front of Komaeda’s boxers and wraps his hands around Komaeda’s cock, feeling how hard it is. Komaeda arches his back to push it more securely into Hajime’s grip, humming into Hajime’s mouth, sounding almost smug. Hajime slides his hand down its length, sliding his thumb along the slit, feeling the precum building. 

Komaeda wiggles his hips, somehow managing to pull his pants and boxers down his thighs to give Hajime more room to move. He moves off of Hajime’s mouth again, shifting to his other shoulder to leave a trail of bites there.

Hajime gives Komaeda’s cock another stroke and then has a better idea.

He takes Komaeda by the waist again and rolls the two of them so that he’s on the top. Komaeda blinks up at him in surprise, but Hajime barely spares him a glance before surging downward for another deep kiss. 

He pulls away and shuffles backward on his knees, bringing his head level with Komaeda’s erection, standing firm. At some point Komaeda’s shirt had ridden up to his ribs, leaving his cock flush against his bare stomach. Hajime glances up at Komaeda’s face briefly, then once again ignores the expression of faint surprise and refocuses his attention on the cock in front of him.

Hajime pulls it toward him, lowering his head to gently lick the tip. He lowers his head further, opening his mouth to take in the length of it. He goes slowly, adjusting his position so it slides down to his throat, then shifts again to take it in all the way to the base. His nose brushes up against Komaeda’s crotch and he inhales the scent of his sweat.

As Hajime pulls back he feels Komaeda’s fingers twist into his hair to hold him there. Hajime breathes out sharply through his nose and Komaeda shivers at the burst of cold air, but loosens his grip enough to let Hajime pull his mouth free.

Hajime tilts his head to the side, sliding the tip into the hollow of his cheek, using his tongue to wrap around the shaft. He pulls back slowly, gently brushing his teeth against the skin. He lets the head rest against the tip of his tongue for a moment, mouth drenched in saliva and precum, then slides the length back into his mouth. He glances up as he takes it in. He can’t see much in the darkness, but he can make out the edge of Komaeda’s jaw as he throws his head back, and the soft gasps he’s making are heard clearly in the quiet. 

Hajime shifts his weight to his knees and brings his hands to the crease of Komaeda’s hips, sliding his thumbs down the curve between his pelvis and legs, digging in with the pads of his fingers. With one hand he cups Komaeda’s balls while the other slides downward to grip Komaeda’s thigh, digging in with his nails and sliding further downward. With his mouth he slides the remaining length of Komaeda’s cock down his throat, once again taking the full length. 

Komaeda’s gasps grow sharper as Hajime swallows around his cock and works his balls between his fingers. Hajime curls his tongue around the shaft briefly then slides it back out slowly, letting his teeth scrape gently against the skin. When the head is once again between his lips he slides it back into the hollow of his cheek.

He moves his hands to slide underneath Komaeda, who arches his back to allow him access, and slides his hands down, nails digging into his skin. When his hands are at Komaeda’s ass, he pulls his hips closer and takes his cock into his throat again, though not quite as deep. He holds Komaeda’s ass with one hand and uses the other to grip the base, following his mouth as he pulls back slowly. His mouth leaves Komaeda’s cock with a gasp and he uses his thumb to massage the slit, breathing hard. After a moment to catch his breath, he gently licks his way down Komaeda’s shaft. His free hand goes back to massaging his balls.

Komaeda lets out a grunt and a hand hits Hajime in the shoulder as a warning, and Hajime immediately moves to take Komaeda’s cock in his mouth again just as Komaeda releases. Liquid fills Hajime’s throat and he swallows, sliding his tongue along the slit to make sure he gets it all.

Hajime pulls away and suddenly Komaeda is bent almost in two, face inches from Hajime’s own. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are hooded, his mouth twisted into a pleased half grin. Komaeda puts his hands on Hajime’s shoulders to push him back onto his heels and then further so Hajime is the one on his back.

Komaeda covers his mouth with a kiss, licking himself from the walls of Hajime’s aching mouth, as his hands finally free Hajime’s own erection from his pants.

Komaeda keeps one hand beside Hajime’s head to brace himself and uses the other to wrap around Hajime’s cock, slick with precum and sensitive to every shift of Komaeda’s long, thin fingers. 

Komaeda shifts back to Hajime’s neck as his hand begins to pump his cock with long, slow strokes. Hajime’s head falls backward onto the sand as he gasps for breath. 

It doesn’t take long before he’s close, and a sharp gasp is the only warning Komaeda has before Hajime releases onto his hand and both of their shirts. 

Komaeda leans back to sit down, and Hajime stays lying down, panting. His throat feels sore, but he feels loose, relaxed. 

After some time, a hand is thrust into Hajime’s face. Hajime looks up to see Komaeda smiling down at him, hand outstretched - thankfully the one that had been buried in the sand, not wrapped around Hajime’s cock. Hajime manages a half smile of his own and takes the hand, letting Komaeda pull him up.

Together they walk back along the beach, hand in hand, the water glittering beside them. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope that made sense
> 
> anyway. happy v day. even though its almost over i guess lol. happy 50% off candy day tomorrow then


End file.
